


(Oneshot Thần Thoại Hy Lạp Hermollo) An ủi_consolation.

by Ochibichan0203



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bot!Apollo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, top!Hermes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochibichan0203/pseuds/Ochibichan0203
Summary: Vì bị trúng mũi tên tình yêu của vị thần tình yêu Eros, Vị thần ánh sáng Apollo đã yêu tiên nữ Daphne và phải trải qua một mối tình đơn phương có cái kết bi thảm. Vị thần quá đau khổ bởi sự hy sinh quyết liệt của Daphne nên đã đi tìm tới người anh em thân thiết của mình - Hermes mong mỏi một lời an ủi- đúng hơn là tìm kiếm một nguồn ánh sáng vực dậy anh trước sự đau đớn âm ỉ không nguôi tới con tim tan vỡ của mình.Au: Ngâu.Artist minh họa: Vũ Nương.Người đặt comm: Ochibichan.Đây là link wattpad của mình~:https://www.wattpad.com/845295121-th%E1%BA%A7n-tho%E1%BA%A1i-hy-l%E1%BA%A1p-%C4%91%E1%BB%93ng-nh%C3%A2n-hermolo-an-%E1%BB%A7i-an-%E1%BB%A7iCòn đây là link nhà wordpress của mình:https://nhatdiepchitu.wordpress.com/2020/03/03/fanfic-than-thoai-hy-lap-hermollo-an-ui/Couple: Hermes x Apollo.Vì quá vã hàng nên phải tự cắt thịt để nhờ người làm hàng cho fandom, nếu có đồng chí nào thấy không thể chấp nhận được thì đừng đọc nha, tui biết thuyền này toxic cỡ nào, còn nếu thấy ổn thì rất chào mừng cậu tới hố không đáy này yolo~
Relationships: Hermes/ Apollo, hermollo - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	(Oneshot Thần Thoại Hy Lạp Hermollo) An ủi_consolation.

Hermes x Apollo

Thế giới này được tạo ra và cai trị bởi những vị thần. Họ chính là những con người quyền lực nhất, nắm trong tay mọi quyền hành để quyết định số phận của những con người nhỏ bé dưới trần gian. Một cuộc đời bất tử dễ dàng như vậy, đáng lẽ ra họ phải thấy hạnh phúc phải không? Hay ít nhất đó là điều mà Apollo từng tin. Trên đỉnh núi Olympus của những vị thần tối cao, anh được trao trọng trách của vị thần mặt trời, đem ấm áp tới trần gian. Được sinh ra với đôi mắt xanh thẳm cùng mái tóc tơ vàng tựa ánh mai soi chiếu qua đêm tối, nhan sắc nam thần này sở hữu không phải thứ mà ai có thể so bì được.

Tuy nhiên mặt trời cũng có những khoảnh khắc lụi tàn trước khi lấy lại được ánh sáng của nó. Apollo được sinh ra là thần, song anh cũng có trái tim như bao người trần, cũng biết rung động và yêu đậm sâu một người. Ngước lên nhìn trời xanh trong trẻo, vị thần mặt trời chợt nhớ về nụ cười tuyệt đẹp của nàng Daphné. Nàng đã cướp đi trái tim anh rồi nhẫn tâm đập nát nó thành trăm mảnh.

Tại sao? Tại sao nàng lại từ chối tình yêu của anh? Tại sao nàng lại có thể chán ghét và chạy trốn khỏi vị thần mặt trời? Chính ánh sáng của anh đã đem tới sức sống cho khu vườn mà nàng yêu mà phải không? Anh không cần lời cảm ơn vô nghĩa, chỉ cần một nụ cười của nàng mà thôi. Tại sao ngay cả vậy nàng cũng ích kỉ không muốn trao cho anh? Tại sao anh yêu nàng thật nhiều, tới mức nguyện ý bỏ xuống tôn nghiêm của một vị thần chỉ để đuổi theo, mong nàng thấy được trái tim vì một ánh mắt của nàng mà rạo rực trong ngọn lửa thiêu đốt linh hồn anh? Tại sao nàng thà đánh đổi sự sống thiêng liêng này, hóa thân thành cỏ cây vô tri vô giác chỉ để rời xa khỏi anh?

Trăm ngàn câu hỏi hiện lên, như những nhát kiếm sắc bén đâm sâu vào trái tim đang chết dần cùng mối tình đầu vô vọng. Apollo đã khóc, khóc thật to tựa muốn trút hết tất cả đau thương trong lòng khi ôm lấy thân cây nguyệt quế - thứ mà Daphné nguyện ý trở thành để trốn thoát khỏi anh. Trong một khoảnh khắc, vị thần kiêu hãnh đã từng đánh thắng bao mãnh thú lại bại trận rồi vỡ vụn dưới hai chữ mang tên 'tình yêu'. Âm thanh não lòng ấy vang vọng lên tới đỉnh Olympus, khiến bất cứ ai nghe thấy cũng chỉ biết lắc đầu thương thay cho vị thần của mặt trời.

Người ta nói là Apollo sai rồi. Là do anh kiêu ngạo coi thường mũi tên của Éros nên mới dẫn tới kết cục bi thảm như vậy. Anh biết sẽ thật dễ dàng để anh trút nỗi đau cùng cơn tức giận này lên vị thần tình yêu nhỏ bé. Nhưng làm vậy có thể khiến nàng Daphné quay về bên anh sao? Anh mệt quá. Anh đã khóc tới kiệt sức bên gốc nguyệt quế, ấy vậy mà tình yêu này vẫn vĩnh viễn không thể gửi tới bên người anh yêu.

Cuộc sống bất tử cùng quyền năng của một vị thần chẳng thể vực dậy sức sống trong Apollo lúc này. Anh cứ giống như kẻ vô hồn tựa người bên gốc nguyệt quế, ngước mắt lên nhìn trời xanh, nhìn ngắm những đám mây trắng hững hờ trôi. Anh vươn tay ra, khao khát muốn nắm lấy một thứ gì đó, cảm nhận hơi ấm tới từ ai đó để xóa đi sự cô đơn tới tột cùng trong tâm trí anh lúc này.

Hình ảnh về một chàng trai trẻ với những ngón tay khéo léo gảy lên điệu nhạc du dương bỗng hiện lên trong tâm trí. Apollo thật muốn được lắng nghe tiếng đàn của Hermes lúc này, cũng muốn được nhìn thấy nụ cười dịu dàng mà tinh quái trên đôi môi cậu. Anh biết cậu là người duy nhất có thể nói ra những lời thông thái để có thể xoa dịu đau đớn trong lòng anh.

Không thể chờ đợi thêm một phút giây nào nữa, Apollo lưu luyến ôm lấy thân cây nguyệt quế một lần nữa rồi xoay người rời đi tới nơi Hermes đang ở.

"Apollo thân mến, huynh tới rồi sao?" Khi Apollo tới, Hermes đang ngồi dưới một tán cây râm mát, né tránh đi cái nóng rực của những tia nắng ban ngày. Cậu giống như đã chờ đợi anh từ lâu. Giây phút nhìn thấy vị thần mặt trời, ánh mắt trở nên nhu hòa đi rất nhiều. Nhưng rồi cậu lại khẽ nhíu mày khi thấy đôi mắt xanh dương mà cậu yêu nhất kia sưng đỏ, có lẽ bởi vì anh đã khóc rất nhiều.

"Hermes, tình yêu của ta đã đi rồi, nàng rời khỏi trần gian này để chối bỏ tình yêu của ta." Apollo vốn luôn giữ tôn nghiêm cho chính bản thân, không muốn người khác nhìn thấy vẻ yếu đuối của mình. Ấy vậy mà đối diện với Hermes, anh lại không thể tiếp tục. Anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu, trầm giọng nói ra tất cả những suy nghĩ trong lòng. Cổ họng nghẹn lại bởi bao suy tư cùng cảm tình, song anh vẫn tiếp tục nói. Bởi vì anh biết nếu là Hermes, cậu chắc chắn sẽ lắng nghe tất cả.

Apollo không thể dùng ngôn từ để miêu tả tình cảm của anh dành cho Hermes. Có lẽ một phần trong anh cũng không muốn nghĩ tới nó, ít nhất là trong lúc này. Anh chỉ biết rằng anh tìm thấy được sự bình yên trong đôi mắt cậu. Thật kì lạ biết bao khi anh lại coi một vị thần nhỏ tuổi hơn mình rất nhiều là nơi để anh trở về sau những ngày mệt mỏi trong cuộc đời bất tận của một vị thần.

"......" Hermes không nói gì, màu sắc trong đôi mắt cậu sánh lại, che giấu đi cảm xúc thực sự ẩn sau đó. Cậu luôn biết cách khiến người khác không thể nhìn thấu, vờ như một đứa trẻ đơn thuần và khôn khéo nói ra những lời đường mật, có thể dẫn dắt ai kia theo ý muốn của mình để có được thứ mà bản thân muốn. Thế nhưng trong khoảnh khắc này, cậu cảm thấy cổ họng mình hơi nghẹn lại, không một âm thanh nào được thốt lên rồi lại âm thầm nén xuống.

Apollo biết yêu rồi. Bốn chữ này vang vọng trong tâm trí Hermes tựa tiếng sét vang rền của thần Zeus bên tai cậu. Vị thần sở hữu ánh hào quang của mặt trời cuối cùng cũng đã cảm nhận được những rung động mang tên tình yêu. Dẫu các vị thần truyền tai nhau rằng đó chỉ là một trò đùa ác ý của thần tình yêu Eros thì nó vẫn không đủ để đem lại bình yên cho trái tim cậu. Có phải ích kỉ lắm không khi một phần nào đó trong cậu ao ước anh sẽ không thuộc về ai cả?

Nhưng khi đôi mắt Apollo đầy hi vọng hướng về phía mình, Hermes biết rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ cho phép bản thân khiến anh thất vọng. Cậu lẳng lặng đưa mắt nhìn vị thần đang ngồi bên cạnh mình, con ngươi cậu nhuốm màu của u buồn mà anh không hay.

Không dám buông tiếng thở dài, Hermes lấy ra chiếc đàn thất huyền cầm, những đầu ngón tay uyển chuyển gẩy lên dây đàn, tạo lên tiếng nhạc du dương. Apollo nhận ra giai điệu này, cậu đã đàn nó vào lần đầu tiên hai người gặp nhau. Ngay khi nghe thấy những nốt nhạc ấy, cơn tức giận trong anh chợt tan biến. Kể từ lần đó, hai người không biết tự lúc nào mà thân thiết, trở thành bạn tri kỉ cùng nhau tâm sự về những phiền muộn ngay cả các vị thần quyền lực cũng không thể tránh khỏi.

"Apollo thân mến, huynh tuổi trẻ rạng rỡ sáng rực như hoa tươi nở rộ kia." Giọng nói của Hermes êm dịu đan vào trong tiếng đàn. Trong một phút giây, Apollo tưởng rằng đó chính là liều thuốc diệu kì chữa lành đi mọi tổn thương. Trái tim anh, nơi vẫn còn lưu lại dấu vết mũi tên tình ái nay đã dần quay về nhịp đập đều đặn của nó. "Hỡi con trai thần Zeus, bởi vì huynh là một trong số những vị thần bất tử sở hữu chiếc ghế vàng ở đỉnh Olympus. Huynh sinh ra với vẻ đẹp rạng ngời xuất sắc lại có sức mạnh phi thường. Thần Zeus trí tuệ luôn yêu huynh trước sau như một. Người cho huynh lễ vật tốt nhất, bọn họ nghe được thần Zeus đã ban cho huynh tôn vinh và tất cả điển chương của người".

Từng lời Hermes nói ra đều hóa thành dòng suối ấm rót vào cõi lòng của Apollo. Anh nhìn cậu với nét ưu tư hiếm thấy trên gương mặt chuyên chú cẩn thận gảy lên dây đàn, không muốn vì một nốt lệch âm mà khiến phiền lòng anh. Dường như cảm nhận được ánh nhìn của anh hướng về mình, cậu ngước lên, đôi môi hé mở tựa như muốn nói điều gì đó nhưng rồi mím lại. Đôi mắt cậu ngước lên nhìn trời xanh, thế gian này trở nên thật tuyệt đẹp biết bao khi có anh ở bên cạnh. Có lẽ sẽ không ai ngờ tới hạnh phúc của một vị thần bất tử đôi khi lại chỉ giản đơn như vậy thôi.

"Hermes, đệ hãy nói cho ta biết, liệu sẽ có ngày ta cảm nhận được tình yêu một lần nữa? Trái tim ta đã quá đau đớn khi Daphné rời đi. Ta không muốn tiếp tục tổn thương." Apollo tìm theo ánh nhìn của Hermes để rồi chạm vào bầu trời xa xăm cũng mang màu sắc như đôi mắt anh. Anh đã quen với việc ở trên cao nhìn xuống trần gian, vì vậy nên cũng quên mất cảm giác ngước lên nhìn trời xanh yên bình tới nhường nào. Phải rồi, lần đầu tiên Apollo gặp Hermes không phải là lúc anh bị đày xuống thế giới của con người để bù đắp cho lỗi lầm của mình sao. Khi đó, cậu và anh cũng đã cùng nhau nhìn về một hướng như thế này. Trong một phút thất thần trong dòng hồi tưởng, vị thần của mặt trời thốt lên.

"Xin huynh đừng lo lắng. Người được yêu chắc chắn sẽ biết yêu." Hermes bật tiếng cười khẽ, so với tiếng đàn của cậu lại có nhiều phần êm tai hơn. Cậu nghiêng đầu, ánh nhìn chạm vào màu xanh thẳm trong đôi mắt người thương, tựa như bị dính thần chú nói ra tất cả những tình cảm trong lòng. "Đã có một nữ thần vì yêu huynh mà hóa thành hoa hướng dương. Và cũng có một Hermes như đệ sẵn lòng vì huynh mà đàn ca." Hít một hơi thật sâu, gom lấy toàn bộ dũng khí mà cậu có để nói ra lời thề nguyện một đời của cậu dành cho anh. "Daphné ngay từ đầu vốn dĩ đã không thuộc về huynh, khiến huynh đau khổ. Nhưng còn đệ, đệ sẽ làm tất cả để giúp huynh hạnh phúc và an tâm."

Nụ cười dịu dàng dần hé lộ trên đôi môi vị thần mặt trời mà anh chẳng hề hay biết. Apollo cảm thấy trái tim mình được lấp đầy bởi thứ cảm xúc xa lạ. Nó không phải ngọn lửa tình yêu hung tàn thiêu đốt tất cả lúc anh nhìn thấy Daphné. Nó ấm áp tràn trề nhựa sống như tia nắng đầu xuân, lại thanh mát dịu êm giống dòng suối trong trẻo. Nó là cảm xúc chỉ có Hermes mới có thể đem lại cho anh.

Apollo tự hỏi liệu đây cũng là tình yêu? Anh không biết nữa. Nó khác hoàn toàn với tình cảm mà anh dành cho Daphné. Nhưng rồi anh bỗng ngẫm ra rằng tình yêu anh dành cho nàng vốn sinh ra từ mũi tên tình ái của Eros giống như cái giá phải trả cho sự tự đắc kiêu ngạo của mình. Còn thứ mà anh dành cho cậu lúc này vốn dĩ đã luôn tồn tại bên trong trái tim, chỉ là anh lại không hề nhận ra.

"Nếu đệ có thể vì ta mà làm điều đó, vậy ta cũng nguyện ý sẽ không yêu các vị thần bất tử khác hơn đệ." Apollo cười, nụ cười của anh mang theo ánh dương soi chiếu vào trái tim Hermes. Anh đáp lại lời thề nguyện của cậu. Lúc này, dẫu chỉ là trong một khoảnh khắc, cậu thấy mặt trời thật gần, gần tới mức cậu tưởng rằng bản thân có thể ôm trọn lấy.

Tuy nhiên Hermes hiểu bây giờ không phải là thời điểm thích hợp. Bọn họ là những vị thần bất tử, còn toàn bộ thời gian trên thế giới này. Cậu không thể ích kỉ độc chiếm lấy vị thần mặt trời cho riêng mình, càng không cho phép bản thân kìm giữ anh trong hai tiếng 'tình yêu'. Bởi vì tình cảm cậu dành cho anh mãnh liệt hơn bất cứ ai, chưa từng có một giây cậu ngừng yêu anh.

Và Hermes tin rằng một ngày nào đó, trái tim Apollo sẽ đồng điệu cảm xúc với mình. Chỉ tới khi ấy, cậu mới có thể chân chính cho phép bản thân có được tình yêu của anh. Còn bây giờ, cậu mong anh sẽ tiếp tục là vị thần mặt trời oai dũng hoàn mỹ. Và cậu sẽ là người ở phía sau, dâng hiến tiếng đàn cùng trí khôn của mình cho hạnh phúc sau này của anh.

Từ bây giờ cho tới vĩnh viễn về sau, Apollo và Hermes sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh nhau, ngay cả vị thần tối cao nhất cũng không thể chia lìa hai người. Đó chính là lời hứa không cần nói lên thành lời mà họ dành cho nhau.


End file.
